1. Field of the Invention
Kite string reel structure.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past various forms and designs of reels have been developed and used for retracting and paying skilled in this art, and compete competitively with one another in manipulating fighting kites. In manipulating fighting kites one competitor endeavors to so manipulate his kite as to destroy or so disable the competitor's kite that the latter will not continue to fly.